


Giving Yourself To Him.

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Hetero [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rhia lets Jeff work out what he needs.





	Giving Yourself To Him.

Jeff can’t help his smirk when the girl greets him at the door with a kiss, her voice low, almost seductive. 

“I’m yours tonight...”

He can’t help but smirk again, loving her confidence even as she moved to help him undress himself, her clothes following fairly soon after. She had gasped slightly when he took control from her, smirking as she gave herself over to him anyway. 

He had barely spent time warming her up, trusting that, like most of his ring-rat dates she would be worked up enough from getting to be with him. She was the one he knew best, however, and he trusted she would tell him if it hurt too much. 

Each thrust was deep, rough, and drew a squeal from her, her body arching to his as he laid claim to every inch of her body, fucking her so roughly that her head bounced off the wall a couple of times. Once she had screamed, coming undone, and dragged him over the edge into his own climax, he had been quick to move her away from the wall.

“Rhia... are you okay?”

His question was soft even as he moved to push hair out of her eyes, kissing her gently.

“I’m sorry I got so... possessive.”

Rhia had smiled slightly, kissing him softly. 

“It’s okay Jeff, I’m down for whatever you need.”


End file.
